


Ordinary Day [VID]

by CherryIce



Category: Paddington (Movies)
Genre: Embedded Video, Family Feels, Found Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryIce/pseuds/CherryIce
Summary: I've got a smile on my face, and I've got four walls around me.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 46
Collections: Festivids 2020





	Ordinary Day [VID]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [odessie (Dessie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dessie/gifts).



> warnings for potential physical triggers (rapid cutting, spinning, or flashing), brief incarceration of an adorable bear

[yt](https://youtu.be/XDjixD3mNic) | [download](https://www.mediafire.com/file/cy5necbgmw2bsyv/ordinary.zip/file) | [tumblr](https://cherryberrynice.tumblr.com/post/642406127117778944/ordinary-day-paddington-vid)

music is _Ordinary Day_ but Great Big Sea, lyrics [here](https://genius.com/Great-big-sea-ordinary-day-lyrics)


End file.
